Selina's Diary
by Iapsa
Summary: Electronique's biography: Selina Heptskriavique is a normal girl, excepting for being an incredible genius. But, as she grows up, her passion for electronics gets greater and greater, forcing her to affront her family and break it down. But electronics become the reason for her life, making her doubt of her own sanity... What will throw her into a nightmare with her eyes opened.
1. The Daughters

Hello guys, Iapsa is back baby!

Just kidding honeys, I know I don't upload my stories or publish anything since last year but now I'm here, and I promisse this time I'm here to stay.

And well... MAN I CAN'T BELIVE I'M FINALLY PUBLISHING **SELINA'S DIARY**!

Now I finished freaking out I have the honor of presenting you my first biography project! And, of course, I started with my "mirror character", Electronique!

I don't want to start the discussion about being the first doing something in the Kimmunity again, but this time I can't hold myself, cause I know I'm the first to write Electronique's full biography! At least here in , of course, hahaha :D

You don't know how I'm happy in starting this story... It's almost my biography too... I mean, not exactly my biography, but the idea of my own life. I think you got what I'm talking about.

I expect this to be a novel-sized story, so don't be surprised with the details and everything. Also there will be explicit madness scenes in this story (not to mention other things), so I already warn you that it will be a heavy novel.

Well, but I counting on you for reviews and help... This story is really important to me, you can't imagine how. I'll confess: I'm really afraid of getting crazy writting this story. If you guys know me you know that my relationship with Electronique is special. In my stories she's me... But I confess that my relationship with this character is also really destructive... I'm counting on your support. It will be a huge ride to me... But the one I love the most :)

Well, so enjoy the story and tell me what you think. I love you guys so much, you know this, hahahaha ;)

* * *

"Dear diary;

I'm here walking lost down the streets again, as if looking for myself in something that is not electronics. Some days ago, I found myself thinking about who I am. But I know who I am! At least, the light-skinned woman knows... I don't know about the blue-skinned... I no longer recognize myself when I look in the mirror. People call me crazy, but I'm not crazy!... Am I?..."

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Daughters**

St. Petersburg, USSR, July 1962:

That afternoon was beautiful and enjoyable. The temperature should be around 59˚F, maybe. A gentle breeze flowed through the streets of St. Petersburg. It was overcast, and the sidewalks were wet because of the rain of a few hours ago. As in every summer.

Right in front of a tailor and a newsstand, a young woman walked, covered by a dark brown overcoat. Her light-blond hair was long and straight, and was trapped by a pink strip. Her eyes were light-green and dull, like a flower bud.

She walked down the wet sidewalks, putting her hand on her belly. You couldn't see it because of the coat, but it had grown a lot in the recent months. Now seemed to weigh more than the rest of the body. But carrying it was as good as flying.

Just around the corner of that same street there was a small candy store filled with tables on a stone terrace. One of them was occupied by three girls, also noticeably young. One had black hair, the other brown and the third red. There was an empty chair at the table, as if waiting for one more girl to that group.

The young lady carefully crossed the street, staring at the table. It was really a shame that the heavy belly made her walk so slowly. If she was faster, she wouldn't have took long and left her friends waiting.

Passing through the gate of the confectionary, the blonde walked to the table where the other girls sat. Thus, she could see that the three of them already ate their candies. As they see her, they waved. She sat in the empty chair, placing her hands on her grew womb. The other girls smiled.

"Good afternoon, dears." Greeted the newcomer.

"Good afternoon, Lillia. You look tired." The redhead said, fixing her light eyes in the seating friend.

"It's more difficult with each passing month..." The blonde sighed, looking at her own belly and later to her friend's. It was still small, but it was visible.

"You're five months pregnant, right?" Asked the young woman with brown hair, who also hid a protruding abdomen beneath the pink blouse.

"Seven months." The blonde replied "And it seems like it yesterday that we met in the maternity... Excepting for the weight, of course."

They laughed.

"What can I say..." Said the girl with black hair "Nothing else seems to be as it was before. Yesterday it all started, and next week I'll give birth to my boy."

"What name you said you'd give him?" The blonde asked.

"Jonathan." Replied the black-haired "In honor of his grandfather."

"My baby will have the name of a saint!" The redhead said, seeming to fluster with that subject.

"You don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl!" The brown-haired interrupted, laughing along with the black-haired.

"It doesn't matter." The redhead continued "If it's a boy, I want Anton. If it's a girl, I want Maria."

"I want the most beautiful name!" Said the brown-haired, intertwining her hands. The blonde smiled, looking at her friends. Names... She always dreamed of the day when would choose a name for her babies. She already had some pretensions, but before anything else, there was her husband. She would only give her kids a name which he agreed with...

"I still have a lot to think about..." The blonde sighed, trying to disguise her worries "I'll have twins..."

"Two girls, there's nothing sweeter..." The redhead said, smiling "If I had two girls, I would want them to dance ballet! I dream of making my daughter a ballerina!"

The blonde closed her eyes. Ballet... It was really a beautiful thing. But her husband would never agree...

"I want my son to graduate!" Said the black-haired "In law! I want him to be a lawyer like his father!"

"I wish that my son or daughter become a scientist!" Said the brown-haired, with visible excitement in her eyes. The blonde just watched as the other two laughed.

"A scientist?" The redhead asked "Only if it's a boy..."

"Why?" Asked the brown haired.

"Exact sciences are made the men..." Said the black-haired "Can you imagine a female physic or mathematician? Mainly a scientist?"

The brown-haired sighed. The blonde watched them, quiet as ever. The redhead looked at her, just being imitated by others.

"I don't know exactly what I want my daughters to be." The blonde said, again concealing her fears "But I'd love if they learned to play the piano..."

She looked down. The piano. She always wanted to learn how to play it, but had never been allowed. In the end, she just gave it up. She was happily married, had a comfortable life, and in a little more than a month she'd be a family mother. That's what all women would consider perfection.

Then she looked up and smiled at her friends, continuing the conversation.

* * *

Later in that same day, the blonde came through the front door of her house, quiet and thoughtful. The conversation with her friends had been a good distraction. Occasionally it was great not to think only about backache and nausea. Not to mention the names.

She was tired, had almost ran to reach home before another storm. And the little house was in a high place, difficult to achieve for a pregnant woman. But at least she hadn't got wet and run the risk of contracting pneumonia or something worse.

When she hung the keys on the brad of the stone wall, she noticed that her husband was sitting at the dinner table, as if expecting her arrival. An elegant man, tall and sturdy. But noticeably older than her. Retired military, which already some gray hair at the time of forty years old. It was the perfect embodiment of a head office, which he had became after his years in the army.

"How was your afternoon, Lillia?" He asked, looking at his wife. She hung her coat on a peg near the door, where there were also a few coats of her husband and two umbrellas.

"It was great, Fredderic." She said, approaching the table "Yulia will give birth to her son next week ..."

"I will send my regards to her husband." Fredderic said, scratching his chin. Lillia sighed. She was used to the coldness of her husband. It should be the remnant of his time as military...

"The girls asked me about the names of our daughters." She said, looking at her husband.

"We'll decide this close to the childbirth, it is still too early." He replied. Lillia took a deep breath. At least she would have more time to think of two names that she really wanted to give to her daughters... She was about to go into the room to keep reading one of the many books she had read in the months of pregnancy, when suddenly remembered something else she wanted to ask her husband.

"Fredderic..." She began, trying to sound as natural as possible "Have you thought about what I asked you some time ago? That our daughters learn to play the piano?"

Her husband put his hand to his head, sighing.

"Right, Lillia." He finally said "Once they are old enough, I'll start paying her piano classes."

* * *

St. Petersburg, 9:00 pm of August the 15th, 1962:

Lillia struggled with her legs. She had been in that position for some time, only concentrating on pushing. She had waited years for that moment, and finally it had come. She relaxed her legs for a few seconds, breathing breathlessly.

"Be strong, Lillia, don't stop now!" She heard the doctor saying, beneath the clear blue mask. Lillia turned her face to the left diagonal. Fredderic was there, standing behind the doctor, looking at the wife's womb. At that moment, another horrible pang hit her abdomen.

Lillia shouted, shaking the mattress as hard as she could. She felt her insides squirm, she pushed the strongest she could, but she didn't get anything. She glanced at the bedroom door, which was not closed. From time to time, one of the family's women came in holding a bowl with warm water and some towels.

"Come on, Lillia, you're almost there!" The doctor said again. Lillia closed her eyes, feeling the sweat trickle down her skin. The pain was becoming greater since she felt it was time to give birth. Deep in her heart, she was terrified of doing it at home, in bed. But all the women in the family had given birth to their children this way! She still had the luck of the doctor agreeing to go to her house to accompany childbirth.

Lillia shouted again, making the greatest force she could. At that moment, she felt like something was pushing her guts out. It was almost unbearable. Until, after another cruel pang, she finally heard a high squeal coming from between her legs: a crying child.

She leaned on her elbows. It was like if the pain had gone away. The husband also approached the doctor, watching him taking a little baby out of Lillia. But, after a few seconds, they realized that the the skin of the baby's arm wasn't coming out. Lillia pushed again. Soon after, they could see another little girl, sharing the arm's skin with her twin sister. Lillia felt tears coming to her eyes, and then watering the whole face.

"They're conjoined." the doctor said, cutting the umbilical cord of both babies "I'll take care of this, don't worry. Congratulations, Lillia."

The doctor got the kids in his arms. Two little girls, sharing the same skin.

"They're our daughters, Lillia…" Fredderic said, holding his wife's hand while both watched three women entering the room and helping the doctor to separate the babies.

"Our twins…" Lillia sighed, glancing at her husband. Not even on their wedding day he seemed so happy and fulfilled. She didn't even know what to say about herself. Now she could call herself a woman, no longer a girl. She had just fulfilled her duty to the world and to her husband: giving birth to a child. All that remained now was to rear those twins that were brought to her by the family's women, already wrapped in towels.

Some time later, Lillia got the children in her arms. They were already sucessfully separated. Then, she lowered her sweater to the height of her breasts, putting the babies next to it so that they could nurse. Just by feeling her lips nursing the milk, more tears came to her eyes. How was had she been able to gestate inside herself two perfect creatures like those?

"Congratulations, Fredderic." She heard the doctor saying, greeting Fredderic. Soon both looked at the babies. The two girls were nursig perfectly.

"Thank you, Doctor." Fredderic said. There were small tears in his eyes. But they obviously didn't fell.

"Have you decided the names?" Asked the obstetrician. Lillia nodded, looking at her daughter who nursed the right breast.

"You will be Alina Heptskriavique." She said, watching the little baby nursing.

"Welcome, Alina." Said the obstetrician. Lillia nodded. She didn't know which of the daughters was born first, but it didn't matter. They were her little twins, born with the same arm skin. She then turned her head to her left breast, where the other little girl suckled. Even having been born a few minutes ago, her eyelids were already opened, revealing two magnificently blue eyes. Lillia had never seen that shade of blue before. It was so light, so strong, so vibrant, so... Electrical...

"And welcome" she continued "Selina Heptskriavique..."

* * *

And then? I hope you liked the first chapter! See you soon! Oh, and don't worry about my stories in progress. I promisse you I'll finish them as soon as I can ;D

Love ya!


	2. Genius Selina

**Chapter 2: Genius Selina  
**

St. Petersburg, USSR, 1966:

That morning was unusually cold. Snow fell throughout the city, covering it in white from north to south. At the sound of the alarm clock, Lillia could feel the tip of her nose cold. It was practically the only body part that stood out of the thick blankets.

She stretched her body, slamming her hand on the clock so that it silenced. In doing so, she felt her arm also getting cold. It was as if the heating system of the house barely worked.

"Good morning, Lillia..." She heard her husband saying, right beside her, also lounging in bed.

"To you too..." Lillia returned, finally taking courage to stand up and put on her slippers "I'll heat up the milk for the girls."

She stretched her legs, so getting used to the climate of outside the blankets. Soon she got out of bed, walking up outside the room. 7:00 a.m., as always. Really early. She normally would make her personal hygiene before going to the kitchen, but she didn't like to do that on cold days. She wouldn't stand washing her face with cold water, and if she chose to bathe in hot water, she would never manage to wake up.

She reached the kitchen, opening the fridge and soon finging the two bottles prepared the day before. It was something usual. She always prepared the bottles for breakfast the day before, so that only warmed them to give them to her daughters in the morning.

She took the two bottles in a pan filled with water, and put it on fire. Within minutes, the milk would be enough hot. The bottles were identical excepting for the names "Selina" in one and "Alina" in the other, written by herself. Just not to give the same bottle to both of the babies.

Thus, twenty minutes passed. The milk was already hot. Lillia took both bottles in hand, leaving the kitchen and going up on the stairs again to go to the bedrooms. Fredderic was probably still was bathing or changing clothes. She would do the same as soon as the girls finished eating.

Finally, Lillia came to a door down the hallway. It was leaning to keep the room warmer. Opening it, she realized that the heating of the house seemed to work much more there. The babies needed more heat than anyone...

She walked to the center of the room, finding two small cots next to each other. In each of them there was a baby, both already awake. The little girl from the left, however, was still lying, even with her eyes open. The one from the right wasn't: she was seating, as if waiting for the arrival of her mother.

"Good morning, Selina." Lillia said, putting the bottles on the nightstand next to her daughter and watching her. Her skin was incredibly white, almost albino. Her light-blonde hair, even lighter than her mother's, now grew to her shoulders. However, what most mesmerized in the little girl were her eyes. Her mother always said "eyes of waters from the Caribbean seas," but she knew there was something more behind that blue. Something she hasn't identified yet.

"Good morning, mama." The small Selina returned, fixing her blue eyes on the mother. It was amazing how she, having completed three years only a few months ago, was able to pronounce all the words correctly. Even too amazing.

"Drink your milk." Lillia said, giving the bottle with the name "Selina" to the girl. She quickly began to take the milk without the slightest difficulty. The mother watched her. Unlike most children, she wasn't really smiley. Her gaze was mysterious, somehow. Always seemed to be hiding something, keeping a secret.

A few seconds later, Lillia raised Alina in the cradle, also giving her the bottle. She also did not miss in the pronunciation of words, nor considered the most difficult for a three years old kid. She was also strangely mysterious, but not as much as Selina. Moreover, she was more smiling than her sister.

Once both finished the bottles, Lillia changed their clothes, making them wear the old school uniform. A gray dress over a white shirt with long stockings and black patent leather shoes. She also had used something like this to go to school. All girls wore.

Lillia put her daughters on the ground, holding their hands as they walked. They also managed to do it very well. With those clothes, no one could identify who was Alina and who was Selina. Nobody besides their mother, of course. Lillia somehow always knew which of the twins spoke. Even to watch them walking, she noticed the difference: Alina's walking was softer, without compromise. Selina's, however, was more direct, always with an intention. Selina also revealed very curious about everything. Always looked at everything as if examining all she saw in her little head. Incredibly, both, she and Alina, liked to look at electrical wires...

Lillia walked to the stairs, still holding hands with her daughters. Fredderic was down there, waiting for his wife. Seeing her, he climbed the steps again, taking her daughters on his arms.

"Put them in the car, I'll change my clothes." Lillia asked, leaving her daughters to the care of her husband and returning to the room. She also always left her clothes tidy for the next day. She didn't take more than five minutes to put on her green dress and cover it with the brown overcoat. She wore it while pregnant...

So she came down the stairs, picking up an umbrella in the closet next to the door and locking the house. She hadn't taken breakfast that morning but she wasn't hungry. She ould do that later.

Lillia walked to the car where her husband and daughters were waiting. The vehicle was almost frozen because of snow. Soon Fredderic kicked off and started their way to the school. As it was cold, he'd leave his wife at home again before heading to the office.

The ride to school was silent, unlike the previous day. In fact, that week Selina went all the way asking if she needed to do the same as the other students in school. And seemed not to be happy with the answer "yes." That was until her father scold, and she shut up. Normally, she remained quiet for several hours.

Lillia couldn't understand why her daughter repeated that question so many times. When questioned about this, Selina replied that she didn't like the school activities. "I don't want to do what others do... It is too easy, mama." That was the phrase which Lillia most remembered. But that day seemed to be okay.

However, to get to school and be brought by her parents to the classroom where she would be with the other students, her curiosity seemed to come back. Lillia and Fredderic were delivering her to the teacher when suddenly, Selina said:

"I don't like what I'm taught. I already know what they want me to learn..."

The teacher looked at the parents. She was not surprised, but worried. Lillia would wonder the reason for that reaction if the director of school didn't come in her way.

"Mr. and Mrs. Heptskriavique?" She called. Soon Fredderic also turned in her direction "Can we talk for a minute?"

Fredderic and Lillia looked at each other. He simply said yes, but she felt a worry coming to her head. Probably it had something to do with Selina... It had to be. "That behavior is not normal..." Lillia thought, watching their daughters enter the room and start singing the chorus of "Kalinka" with the other students.

She followed her husband to the director's office, where she waited for them sitting on her desk.

"What's the matter?" Fredderic asked, sitting in front of the table. The director sighed.

"Nothing bad, I hope." She replied. Lillia felt scared with that answer.

"You hope?" She asked, sitting beside her husband. The director just sighed again.

"It's about your daughter, Selina." She said, confirming Lillia's thoughts "We have given her special attention, for all of these years, and... We notice something you should know."

"What?!" Fredderic asked, already visibly frightened. Maybe even angry. Lillia didn't ask, only held the hand of her husband.

"Your daughter is a genius." The director replied. Lillia felt as if something had pierced her chest. A genius? So that was why Selina was considered the activities easy... Incredibly, the mother felt an overwhelming urge to smile. However, she swallowed it as a medicine to remember that was in the presence of her husband.

"Alina also intelligent and above normal." The director continued "But Selina is incredible. Both seem to have an epic in developing on exact sciences."

Lillia closed herself in her thought. Fredderic, at the same time, shouted angrily, unhappy with that. But she heard nothing. "The place for a genius is not washing dishes and taking care of children..." she thought, "At least not before the best university...".

The husband was still angry. Lillia looked down. Years before, the same conflict had occurred between her and three pregnant friends. "A scientist girl?" She wondered, at the same time listening, from mouth of her husband what he thought of it, as if he could read her thoughts:

"This will stain the my family's name!"

The director tried to calm Fredderic down. He just seated again after a few minutes. Lillia didn't try to understand what was going through her husband's head. She couldn't stop thinking of the daughters. "Genius..." she mused, watching her husband saying goodbye to the director, and soon fallowing him out of the school "This is… Good…".

Fredderic got into the car aggressively. Lillia kept quiet, not to annoy her husband. The director seemed startled by his reaction. She just didn't feel the same because of being very used with the temperament of that man.

Soon the car was back on the streets, stopped in traffic because of snow. Silence filled the atmosphere. Because of what had happened at school, Fredderic forgot even to turn on the radio.

"Don't worry about what the director said, Fredderic..." Lillia took courage to tell her husband.

"How not to worry, Lillia?!" He asked, still visibly angry "That woman just told me that my daughter is different, special... Everyone knows how it ends!"

"Maybe it's not so bad..." Lillia insisted "Nowadays women study and work... In Selina's generation it will be completely normal, so she being a genius will be something really good!

"The question is not about working, Lillia! Selina can work she wants too, as long as she take care of my grandchildren and her husband. I don't mind seeing her as a teacher or something like this, but I will not admit that my daughter work with exact sciences! This is made for men!"

"But Fredderic..."

"For God's sake, Lillia!" Fredderic protested "Imagine she becoming a doctor, it involves a lot of work! What man will want to marry her if she only works out of home! She will end up unmarried and childless, and this is vulgar! Everyone knows which is the only work of single women!

Lillia looked out the window. There was no use in trying to convince her husband, he would never change his mind. Maybe with time ...

"Maybe we can ignore this..." Suggested Lillia "If we don't aggravate Selina's intelligence, maybe it doesn't flourish so much..."

The husband said nothing, just nodded. That could be an option. Lillia, however, didn't like it. If her daughter was a genius, she should go to school and find a good work, even in the exact sciences. It was already becoming normal, it wouldn't be a problem in that new generation...

Suddenly the car braked. Lillia let her thoughts and looked forward, feeling the belt tightening her. She looked through the glass: a man was being arrested, there, in the middle of the street, right in the traffic.

"My Lord, one more man arrested..." Fredderic sighed, watching the man being taken.

"They are holding many people now, aren't they?" Lillia asked worriedly.

"Yes..."The husband replied "But there's nothing we can do. It's dangerous for you to move around alone. I'll pick the girls at school today.


	3. The Wires

Hey hunnies, here I am again! Need to go to sleep in five minutes unless my mother will get _angry_, so I'll be fast here.

I said nothing on last chapter, hope you're enjoying the story, and well... Hope you like this chapter too :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wires**

That night, the Heptskriavique family received an unexpected visit from the grandfather. He spent around half an hour just playing around with his granddaughters, and then sat down at the dinner table to drink vodka with his son. Lillia was also in the room, watching them talk while drinking little glasses of the liquid. The subjects were always the same: the government, international politics, and the babies. That day, with special focus on Selina.

Fredderic seemed not to have swallowed yet what the school director had said that morning. His father, now wiser, told him not to worry about that. As Lillia, he tried to emphasize to his son that intelligence was never a bad thing. Seeing his strength, he asked him not to think about that at that time. After all, the twins were just little kids.

Meanwhile, Alina and Selina played together on the floor of the same room. Neither spoke much. Selina had her arm leaning on her sister's when she saw her mother going through them to check if everything was fine.

Soon she was on the other side of the room. Alina, for some reason, followed her, leaving Selina alone. However, she didn't consider that a torment. In fact, seeing herself almost alone the girl turned to the wall of the room where was the kitchen door. There were two thick wires glued to it.

The girl walked to the wall without any fear. She wanted to see it up close, she could play with her twin sister later. When she got close enough, she sat on the floor, and stood staring at the curious objects.

Selina looked at those wires: one blue, the other red. They were so different from everything, so intriguing... She wondered what they were used for. Did something run into them? And what would be such a thing? Selina stood up slowly, little hands approaching the wire. She wanted to touch them, wanted to have them at her fingertips...

"Selina, stop!" Lillia shouted, running up to her daughter and taking her in the arms. Selina immediately saw the wires moving away.

"She is always looking at these wires..." Fredderic said, interrupting the conversation with his father.

"She is only a child, Fredderic." Lillia argued "I told you to take this installation away fom here..."

Suddenly the sound of a thunderous shot echoed in the air. Then a woman nearby yelled loudly, as if terrified. Quickly, a massive confusion began in the street.

"I'll go out there to see what happened..." Fredderic said, getting up from the dinner table and opening the door. His father followed him. Lillia crossed her arms, looking at the daughters. That was not the first death in that region, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. The arrest of that man in traffic earlier only worsened her certainty that no one was safe in that country. But soon she was taken from her thoughts by the return of her husband.

"Mr. Broockvich was murdered." He said, sitting back on the table beside his father.

"Well, then call the police!" Lillia asked only to confirm his hypothesis.

"It was the police who killed him." The father replied. Lillia put her hand to her head, turning to her husband.

"I'm telling you, Fredderic, we can no longer live here!" She cried "Everyday more people are arrested or even killed, this place is not safe anymore!"

"The Soviet Union is not safe, Lillia!" Fredderic countered "And we can not change from here, it is not the right time...

"And when will be the right time, Fredderic?!" Protested Lillia "When one of us is killed here down the street?!"

She reached out toward the daughters. At that time, the two played together again. Probably neither were aware that they had heard a shot...

"Lillia, put the girls on bed, please." Fredderic asked quietly, avoiding the previous issue. Lillia turned her back to him, taking her daughters on her lap and climbing the ladder.

"For God's sake, son, listen to your wife!" Fredderic heard his father whispering, so that Lillia took away "The government sees rebel capitalist up even in the own soup! It is dangerous to live here, especially with small children!"

Fredderic scratched his head. Several murders, numerous arrests... Even he knew that was not the best place to Alina and Selina to grow up.

"And what do you suggest that I do?" He asked. The father approached him, as if telling a secret.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about." He said "Me and your mother will run away from Soviet Union. Your brother will come along with us. We will seek asylum in Belgium."

"In Belgium?!" Asked Fredderic "When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow." his father replied "Sorry not having told you before, it's not safe to be keeping a secret like this for a long time. If you want to come with us, we still have room for you."

Fredderic looked down. The opportunity to get out of that dangerous place seemed to have just fallen from the sky right in front of him. Escaping from the Soviet Union... That meant leaving his job, friends and everything built there. It was like dying for that country. But it was the only way to ensure the safety of the family...

"I'll warn Lillia to pack our things." Fredderic announced, rising from his chair.

"No, take only what is most necessary!" His father warned him "And money! Take all the money you have!"

Fredderic thanked his father, opening the door for him to leave. After that, he climbed the stairs quickly. Lillia was already in the room, getting ready for bed.

"Lillia, get all the money we have." He asked "We'll be going away from here the day after tomorrow."

Lillia's eyes widened at her husband as if she did not understand what he was saying.

"Where are we going?" She asked while Fredderic entered the room.

"My parents will run away from the Soviet Union, and we will be going with them." He explained "We will seek asylum in Belgium."

"Are you sure?" Lillia asked "Belgium is too far away, we don't know a thing about how's life there..."

"You speak fluent French, just like me." The husband interrupted her "Girls are still too young, they can easily learn the language. And it's good that we move away from the Soviet Union, at least until things calm down around here."

Lillia sat on the bed. Was terrified to flee, but was relieved to know that her daughters would not grow up at that dangerous place. Both so intelligent... They needed to be preserved.

Then, suddenly, she heard a sound of crying. It was coming from the girl's room. The husband looked at the door.

"I'm going there to see what happened." She told him, quickly putting up and walking to the room of her daughters' bedroom. The hallway was dark. The only light was lit a lamp in the room of the tiny. By going through its door, Lillia watched the cribs. To her surprise, she saw Selina sitting on the floor. She was the who was crying, but there were no tears in her eyes.

"Selina, you went out of the crib by yourself?! " Lillia asked, bending down to talk to her daughter.

"I hit my knee, mama..." Was just what Selina said. The mother took the girl in her lap, looking into her eyes. They were so blue that it was impossible not to notice them, even in the dark. She wanted so much to unravel the mystery present in them...

"Why did you leave the crib?" Lillia asked. Selina didn't stop looking at her straight in the eyes.

"For nothing, mama..." She replied. The mother was surprised by that answer.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Selina then looked away.

"Did a man die today?" She asked, turning to gaze upon the mother. Lillia, in turn, almost let her daughter fall on the floor. It was amazing how Selina showed up mature for her age... Even death seemed to be known by her already. She was too smart so probably had heard when her father said that a man had been murdered.

"Yes, Selina, but that is okay." Lillia said, running a hand in her daughter's blond hair "You don't need to be afraid..."

"Why did he die?" Selina asked, wistfully. Lillia hardly knew what to say. Sometimes when talking to the girl, she completely forgot that was talking to a kid. Who else at three years old would be able to ask a question so serious and melancholy as "why a man died today in front of my house"?

"Because he was different from the others, Selina." Lillia replied, trying to say something to explain what used happen to the capitalists in a communist government without scaring her daughter.

"So..." Selina started to say "If you are different you die?"

Lillia felt stunned by that question. Such a little kid... Even knowing that her daughter was a genius, it was hard to believe that something like this was possible in the real world.

"No, you don't..." She replied "But you suffer."

Selina stopped for a little while. She became more mysterious than ever at that moment. She was no longer crying or scared, but seemed incredibly curious about such a heavy subject.

"What is "suffer"? " She finally asked, leaving Lillia completely terrified. She closed her eyes, without a clue of what to do next. That was too much. How would her explain to a child what was a hard word as "suffer"?

"Nothing, Selina." She said, putting her daughter in the crib "Now just sleep."

Selina lay, staring at the wall. Lillia got to look at her briefly. It was strange. Most children looked at the mother to lie on cots. Still, she wished goodnight to her daughter, and then left the room.

Selina turned to the other side to see that her mother had left. Seconds later, she stood up silently and held in the cradle's wood. Soon she climbed it again, getting kneeling on the wooden floor.

There, right underneath the crib, there was a wire, like the one of that wall of the living room. But it was green, and had something black inside. Black and stiff, but bendable. Unlike the others, it was not pasted anywhere. Output from inside a strange thing… Something that had _220V_ painted.

Selina reached over and grabbed the wire strongly. Pulled it as hard as her little arms could. Only after a few minutes it finally loosened up. So she took it in her hands.

The girl looked at the thread carefully. It was not full, she had got just a piece, but it was enough to make her completely fascinated. But what most fascinated her was a small light that shone when the wire came loose. The little spark that shone in the strange thing where the wire was.

Selina turned quickly into the crib with the wire in her little hands. She lay still holding it. That light... She didn't know what it was, but it was even more intriguing than the wires. Maybe they could have some connection... A light so bright, so instantaneous, so beautiful... It was a magical spark. Magical and blue.

* * *

Hey again :)

This chapter is quite importante for the story, I should say. It's Electronique's first touch in electricity... I guess it has some matter, no? XD

I don't really remember my first moments with music and writting. With writting I remember more... But I guess it's because I listened to music my whole life, so I wasn't one year old when I listened to it for the first time... Yeah, as you see, I keep with it running trhought my vains till now.

Seriously hope you're enjoying the story, thanks for everybody's help!

Love ya 8D


	4. Svelte

Hey, guys, Iapsa back again!

Sorry for taking this long to update this story, is that I had to calculate all the distances and hours for the family's runway from Russia. They're going in a truck from Russia to Belgium, it's a long journey! I calculated 40 hours, with the GREAT help of Google Maps. Because they can't go trough the official roads as they're running away. Also they must get out of the Iron Curtain withouth driving trought Berlim, so... Yeah, it got a long trip. It gave me a lot ot work...

Also I had tests, so, you know, my life got difficult. But it's everyhting better now :D

Oh, and you won't believe it! I sent the synopsis of my original book fora publishing house and they told me they want to check the book! YEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Okay, now you finished reading my little "yeah" with almost no exclamation points, I can tell you that I'm really happy about the publishing thing! It doesn't mean that my book will be published yet, but it's already a great victory. Can you imagine how many people send their books to the same publishing house and can't even get the synopsis accepted? I've walked the first step at my VERY FIRST TRY!

Right, now let's focus on fanfiction. Hope you like this chapter, I promisse to update sooner this time :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Svelte  
**

That Saturday morning started early at 4h00 a.m. Lillia warmed the bottles for her daughters still in the dark. Just not to draw the attention of anyone in the neighborhood.

Both, she and her husband wore three outfits, one above the other. It was the only way to take away more than only the clothes on their backs. It also protected from cold, almost unbearable at that month.

The only case the family brought was carrying the money. There was a sufficient amount to buy a house in Belgium. Finally Fredderic's eccentric mania of saving every penny under the mattress in the middle of the 60s worked for something. That money should be there since Fredderic begun to earn some income. To further conceal the escape, the family was leaving even the car.

Luckily, Fredderic's father owned a small truck, where they all could travel together. It would probably be uncomfortable and cold, but it was the only way to cross the borders. At least the vehicle was made to walk on snow. That made everything much easier, since it would be impossible to cross the border by road.

Shortly before 4h30 a.m., Lillia saw the truck stopping at the front of the house. Fredderic got up from the dinner table, where, as usual, he was sat and drinking something. Alina and Selina slept together in a basket padded that their mother had prepared.

"Let's be fast so that nobody sees us." Fredderic said, carrying a briefcase with the money out of the house. Lillia carried the basket with her daughters. Luckily, it was not snowing or windy in that dawn.

The two entered the rear of the truck. There was a man a few years younger than Fredderic and a girl about the same age as Lillia.

"Good morning, my brother." Fredderic greeted, sitting down beside the man and turning his head to the woman "For you too, Svetta."

Lillia imitated her husband, sitting beside him. The girl who was in the car already looked at the basket where Selina and Alina slept.

"They're beautiful..." She sighed, looking at Lillia soon after.

"Thanks, Svetta." She thanked, smiling. At that moment, little more than sixty years old lady joined them at the truck. Shortly after she shut the doors and lower the protective canvas, the vehicle began to move.

"We will be okay, with the grace of God." She said, sitting beside Svetta.

"I know that this moment is not conducive..." Fredderic's brother started to say "But, since we're all in here, Svetta would like to say something."

Svetta smiled with an inexplicable twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She said, timidly, but happy. Soon everyone in the truck also smiled. But that was the best they could do to celebrate. They wanted to clap speak loudly, but they couldn't take the risk of being heard by someone outside the truck.

"Congratulations, dear." Lillia greeted the lowest she could. Fredderic patted the back of his brother, and soon both shook hands.

"My husband will love to know that." Whispered the old lady, holding the hand of the girl who eventually would give her another grandson. Lillia took a deep breath. Great news like that deserved a drink, a family dinner... A celebration to match. But at that moment, everything should wait. Maybe in Belgium, probably to forty hours later, Svetta could finally receive proper congratulations.

Lillia looked at her daughters. They still slept in the basket, with her arms close to each other, exactly where their skins had one day been the same. At least the girls would grow up in a better place. Lillia loved Russia... At least the Russia which she heard about, because, in fact, she had only known the Soviet Union. When it all ended, perhaps her husband would agreed to come back. But at that moment the best to do was to get away, for the good of the family.

Everyone in the truck was silent. It was still dark and very cold. It shouldn't be more than 5h00 a.m. They would still take a little to cross the Russia's border. Just Russia's. That would be a long and dangerous journey.

"Lillia, dear, aren't you tired?" Fredderic's mother asked, stopping Lillia's thoughts "Get some sleep."

Lillia looked at her husband, and then at the daughters. It would be all right, she could try to sleep. Then, she used the suitcase with the money for a pillow, and closed her eyes, lying down on the truck's cold floor. That was not the best bed in the world, but at least it would lead them to a place where everyone could sleep undisturbed.

A few hours later, then, Lillia opened her eyes. Her body was sore because of the hard ground. On rising, she saw that Selina and Alina were already awake. Both sat beside Svetta. It was already light outside, but the truck's canvas prevented much of the light.

"What time is it?" Lillia asked, getting up from the floor and turning to sit at the bench glued to the truck's wall, in which she sat before bedtime.

"10h00 a.m." Svetta replied, still sitting on the opposite bench.

"Have I slept this much?" Lillia asked, not believing that she had managed to fall asleep on that hard and cold floor.

"You were lucku..." Fredderic said. Looking at him, Lillia noticed that there was no irritation or ill humor on his face.

"We crossed Russia's border." Fredderic's mother said, smiling. Lillia closed her eyes and breathed deeply, feeling sweet relief to get through that sentence.

"May God be praised..." She sighed, clasping her hands.

"Now this journey will be smoother." Fredderic's mother celebrated "Now all we need is to leave the territory of the Soviet Union."

Alina and Selina, although awake, remained unusually quiet next to their aunt. It was as if they were fully aware of their danger.

"There is still a lot to go truth, mom." Fredderic's brother said, as if trying to contain the spirit of his mother.

"And, even after the territory of the Soviet Union, we still have to leave the Iron Curtain." Fredderic completed. His mother folded her arms, seeming to want to bask in her own body. Lillia tried not to look at her husband after that scene. She knew how Fredderic and his brother remained in effect regardless of circumstance, sometimes even seeming pessimistic. But at that time, she felt like if she had seen a child scolding the own mother.

"Fredderic, is your father still driving?" Lillia asked, trying to start another subject.

"Yes." The husband replied "But once we get to a safer place, I will change places with him."

Lillia nodded, turning to the other side. Again, silence filled the air. Sometimes Fredderic's mother said something, but the subject, whatever it was, ended fast. Stillness sharpened the concern came to be excruciating. However, the willingness to talk was nothing close to the fear of failure in the runway.

Selina and Alina remained silent and seated next to each other. Svetta barely spoke to them both, and when she did, they just answered and kept quiet again. That made Lillia admired. That little girls must be really intelligent to understand such a danger. Well, maybe their father had told them to keep quiet during the trip.

Another hour passed, and the situation stayed the same. Everything seemed to go well until, without warning, Alina stood up and said:

"I'm hungry."

Lillia and Fredderic and looked at their daughter. The bottle she had taken at home seemed to be no longer enough to satisfy her stomach.

"I brought a stock of food." Fredderic's mother said, taking some boxes she at the truckcarried. But before she could get something out of them, her son interrupted her.

"We better save food, mother." He said "This trip will still take more than thirty hours, my daughters can eat later."  
Lillia breathed deeply.

"They are babies, Fredderic, I can feed them only with bottles for a while..." She said. But her husband didn't allow her to argue against what he had said.

"We only have four bottles with cold milk, they will end in a few days." He said "Store your food and milk for later, we don't know what may happen on this journey."

Lillia also crossed her arms, as Fredderic's mother had made some time ago. She didn't intend to proceed with that matter, however, Alina rose from the bench where she sat and repeated:

"I'm hungry, I want to eat."

That seemed to make Fredderic angry. While Lillia asked him a little bit of calm with children so small who barely understood that were running away from a country, Selina also rose from the bench.

"I want to eat too." She said, putting herself beside the twin sister.

"Girls, please, we swill eat later, it is not time to eat yet." Fredderic said, trying not to scream at his daughters. Alina then sat on the bench again, crestfallen. Selina, however, remained standing, staring at her father.

"I want to eat..." She said, as if she hadn't heard anything that had been said.

"Selina, sit and calm down." Fredderic asked, almost raving. Lillia looked at her husband's mother, worried. She didn't always know how to calm her husband. And in a situation like that, if he screamed, he could put all of them in danger. She would say something if, suddenly, Selina didn't close her hands and shouted:

"I want to eat!"

Lillia barely had time to breathe and Fredderic rose from the bench. Within seconds he raised his hand in the air.

"Be quiet!" He muttered, quickly lowering his hand, nearing the face of little Selina. However, Lillia grabbed her husband's arm before.

"No!" She said, trying not to raise her voice "Fredderic, she's only three years old..."

"She has no right to scream at me that way!" Fredderic retorted in the same tone.

"Fredderic, if you hit her she'll start to cry, and it's dangerous!" Lillia said, trying to calm her husband. The both continued to argue in whispers, while Selina remained motionless and standing. Her eyes couldn't deviate from his father. What he was about to do... Seemed something painful.

Selina sat on the bench again, clutching Alina's hand. The little girl couldn't forget that image. As if her father's raised arm was tattooed in her blue eyes, and would never go out of there.

* * *

Yeah, silly fights. You'll see A LOT of them in this story. Cause it happens to me everytime, so I just needed to put it in Selina's life. Excepting for the hitting thing, cause my parents NEVER hit me. But this story goes in the 60s, it was more commun at that time. What can I say, I was born in 1997, it was not such a usual habbit anymore. Now there are laws forbidding parents of hitting their children in some coutries. I agree with this laws, by the way.

Oh, and some people have asked me about the tittle of this fanfic. It's "Selina's Diary" but it seems more like Lillia's Diary now, no? Hahaha, it's because the story will start focusing more in Selina herself when she gets a little older. In two or tree chapters, I guess.

Hope your enjoying, thanks for reading! Wish me good luck with the publishing house!

Love Ya!


End file.
